the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission Board
Introduction The Mission Board is a public listing of bounties and objectives that can be taken up and completed by members of the regiment as scheduled guild events. The purpose for this concept is to provide ideas for members who seek leadership opportunity but do not know what subject matter or plot-lines to design their events around. Missions posted on the mission board may be thorough or vague in their description. It is up to the member who takes up a mission to lead it as they see fit within the bounds of the guild rules and in-character protocol. Note: This page was last updated on 12/04/2017. Available Missions ~ Antorus, The Burning Throne ~ Deployment Date TBA The First Regiment, lead by Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair, shall return to the cursed world of Argus. Risking life and limb once more, the brave troops of Stormwind will fight to secure the path Antorus, the Burning Throne... ~ Hudson vs. Thorne ~ Deployment Date TBA Two powerful noble houses of Westridge, House Hudson of the West Isles and House Thorne of Midcost, have endured tension for generations. With the death of Count Richard Hudson and the ascendancy of his son Benedict, armed hostilities are a real possibility. It is up to the First Regiment to prevent all-out civil war from erupting... ~ Palewater Horror ~ Deployment Date TBA Troops of the First Regiment will answer a distress call from the town of Fogmoore, traveling to investigate strange happenings. What follows next will test the limits of their very sanity... ~ The Ferals ~ Deployment Date TBA Troops of the First Regiment shall travel south to Duskwood, answering the call to find and purge the source of unusual feral Worgen activity there. What they find may be fare more than the platoon bargained for... ~ Order Specific Missions ~ The Necromancer's Chance The execution of a local necromancer in Loamhaven was successful and entirely legal. It was, however, not very successful. Now undead, the former necromancer has escaped his own grave and is on the loose! The townsfolk have called upon the Order of St. Isaac to destroy him. ~ Platoon Level Missions ~ Tensions Several peasants in Midcost are accused by the Court of Whitecliffe of murdering a tax collector, and a warrant has been issued for their arrest. House Thorne does not approve, and so the Royal Army has been called to effect the warrant. ~ Section Level Missions ~ Blackguard One of the Blackguard has gone missing. As the troops of The First Regiment were among the last to see him, assistance is once again requested in tracking him down. Arson! An arsonist has been setting fire to grain stores in Rivenland. Due to war effort rationing of foodstuffs, this crime is automatically a capital offense. The Royal Army has been deployed to defend the grain. Wait for him at night, then kill the arsonist. ~ Squad Level Missions ~ Boy Who Cried Wolf A young boy has gone missing in Sarcelfen. Find the boy and bring him home alive. Watch out for dire wolves. Militiamen The men-at-arms of Wardon have invited the Royal Army to a contest of martial skill. Challenge the militiamen to several full-contact combat sports and see who is truly the better. Firewatch Patrol the Duke's Wood and find the source of illegal camping and poaching. ~ Team Level Missions ~ Ground Control "Soldiers must ensure that the area the Royal Army controls is secure and unchallenged. This is accomplished by regular patrols and maintenance of Ground Control of the area." - Stormwind Army Field Manual Combat Sparring "Soldiers that are unable, or unwilling, to learn and practice the necessary drills and commands will be subject to evaluation and possible discharge from service." - Stormwind Army Field Manual 5 Mile March "All soldiers must be fit to run and exert their bodies in a wide range of actions, be it combat or labor." - Stormwind Army Field Manual Mission Submission Members may submit mission ideas to the Mission Board Forum. In order to be considered a valid mission, the description should include the following: * A descriptive mission title. * The event category or categories this mission would fall under. * A description of the plot of the event that would be known in-character. Details that would not be known in-character should not be in the in-character mission description. * Any requirements for the mission, such as the need for a priest or mage to be present. * A vague list of out-of-character details that could affect the mission. Do not give away any crucial plot details as facts. These could be in the form of questions. For example: “What if gnolls showed up?” * A map of the general area in-game where the mission would occur. The map may be notated or drawn on to specify where objectives would be. For example, you could post a map of Elwynn Forest with a red x drawn where the objective lies. A Mission Template & Sample Mission are posted on the Mission Board Forum. Mission Leadership While any member of the rank Private or higher may host an event from the mission board and act as its Dungeon Master, a higher ranking member will be required for in-character command and leadership. If your character holds the rank of Private, you are required to seek permission from an officer of the guild to host the event as specified on the mission board. If a mission is specific to a certain division, you should seek permission to host it from the accountable division leader. If permission is granted, you may post an in-game calendar event for that mission!